Doug's Daughter (Hangover Three Fic) (Same Story Different Account)
by CharlieDonnelly
Summary: What if Doug had a daughter and they never really got on with Stu,Alan or Phil after what happened that day they lost Doug. But when Charlie gets kidnapped by Marshall can Doug put his differences behind him to make up with his freinds so he can get his daughter back ?
1. Doug Daughter has been kidnapped

Based on The 2013 Movie Hangover Three Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or the movie just my own. Rated: 15 A/N I posted this story on another account but forgotten the password so this is my new account x Starring Charlie J As Charlie Billings Justin Bartha As Doug Billings Bradley Cooper As Phil Wenneck Ed Helms As Stu Price Zach Galiianakis As Alan Garner Ken Jeong As Leslie Chow Summary: What if Doug Billings had a fifteen year daughter named Charlie who's extremely close to her father but both of them them ave never really got on with Stu,Alan or Phil since the day they left Doug on the roof that day but what happens when Charlie is kidnapped by Marshall for insurance on some trouble the guys happen to get themselves into. Doug realises he has to recruit his old freinds to help get his daughter back. 4 years ago* Doug" That's it i don't want to see you guys again" Stu" Doug don't you think your overreacting " Doug" No i'm its all you fault" Alan" We can still come to the reception right " Doug" NO" *picks up his eleven year old daughter* *End of flashback* Phil" What do we do now " Doug" I don't know Alan you tell me daughter has just been taken may i remind you what you did to her ford year ago when she was eleven" Phil" Look Doug just calm down" Doug" I will not calm down do you three ever stop and look at the word around you or is it just one big game " Phil" Hey Doug don't yell at me i have kid of my own you know " Alan" Maybe we should go get something to eat calm our nerves " Doug" Shut up Alan" Stu" Hey don't go on at Alan " Alan" Thanks Stu" Doug" Well he is the one who has been of his ADHD meds for the past six months " Alan" I thought you said you didnt tell them" Phil" It slipped out Alan come back " Doug" Leave him" *With Alan and Phil* Phil" You know he doesn't mean he is just worried for Charlie Alan" Alan" I know but i don't care for his bitch of a daughter she never liked us she broke up our friendship " Phil" Alan you can't say that what that day is behind us and we have to help Doug" Alan" Whatever *With Doug and Stu* Stu" So how are you is the wife okay ?" Doug" Do you really care ?" Stu" Yes,Maybe, No" Doug*sits back down* *Phil and Alan come back* Phil" Alan has agreed that he will with us to get Charlie back " Doug" Good so what are we going to do " Phil" Why don't we go fill my car up somewhere " Alan" I think there is Gas Station not far from here " Doug " Let's go " Alan" Shot gun" *Gas Station* Doug was browsing the magazines his sunglasses sitting on the edge of his nose, while Alan was grabbing a energy drink and a bar of chocolate. Doug" Do you really need all that its just sugar and caffeine and its probably all bad for you" Alan" Shut up" Doug*rolls his eyes* Cashier" Can i help you sir" Doug went outside to see Stu and Phil chatting and as he approached they stopped. Doug" What were you guys talking about" Phil" Nothing " Doug" Come on whatever you want to say you can say in front of me right ?" Stu" No" Doug" Fine "*leans up against the car* Phil" What is taking Alan so long " *putting the pump back* *Alan comes out the shop with a massive bag of shopping* Alan" I got food for everybody" Phil" Alan this is not the time to be thinking about food " Stu" How are we going to locate Chow" Alan" Wait i forgot he left me a message earlier today but i didn't know what it meant " Doug" Let me see it"*looks over message* This say Chow how could you not know this " Alan" I just thought it meant like bye " Doug" You idiot *pushes him a bit* Phil" Lets go come on" They headed to another shop and the other waited in the care while Stu went inside. Stu" Hello "*hands request* The young man scans Stu as he stand there smiling back at him but yet looks very nervous and a but sweaty. Young Man" You see this is a bit of red flag for me to hand something like this over the counter cause at the moment you ae acting all nervous and you need a prescribing doctor for this medication" Stu" Well you see you are in luck i am a doctor " Young Man*looks at the card* This say you are a dentist " Stu" A doctor in dentistry " Young Man" Another red flag Dad we have a live one " *Outside* Phil" How did you do " Stu" Well i almost lost my licence " Alan" But you got everything " Stu" Yes " The four boys decided to head out to where Chow said he would meet them* Phil" Right Alan you are going to wait at the bus stop" Alan" Wait why me" Doug" Cause you are the one who has been bloodey writing to him and he the reason my daughter has been kidnapped by a nut job" Alan" don'y speak that way about Leslie "*starts hitting Doug* Doug" Don't hit me " Doug* *Alan and Doug start fighting in the back* Phil" Hey stop it "*trying to break it up* Stu" Stop acting like little kids" *A few minutes go by and Alan was still sitting on the bench* Phil" Where is Chow ?" *A bus drives by* Doug" Whoa guys look " Stu" That is fucking creepy" Alan" Leslie" Leslie" Were you followed" Alan" No" Leslie" Give me some right here" Alan*kisses him* Phil" Did Alan just kiss him" Chow" Listen this important that you were not followed " Alan*looks at the guys* Chow" I thought you said you were not followed" *Chow runs and chucks stone at the car* Phil" Chow calm down" Chow" What are you doing here " Phil" We miss you Chow " Chow" No misses Chow " Stu" We love Chow " *The guys sat in the pub while Chow sung* Phil" What are i watching" Stu" Give me the syringe " Stu put the medication into the drink unaware that Chow is watching them from the stage. Chow finishes and sits down but as everyone drinks he doesn't and then pushes Stu onto the table and is holding a knife to his neck* Chow" Tell me why you wanted to drug Chow or will i will open his vein" Phil" it's this guy Marshall he has kidnapped Doug's Daughter and he says he will only give her back once you give him back the gold" Chow" Shit sorry Stu"*lets him go* Phil" Are you okay Stu" Chow" Shit that stupid Marshall guy" Phil" What do you propose we do " Chow" First of all can i trust you" Alan" Of course you can " To be continued… 


	2. Crazy Chow and his chickens

(Part 2) Disclaimer) Charlie J As Charlie Billings

Justin Bartha As Doug Billings

Bradley Cooper As As Phil Wenneck

Ed Helms As Stu Price

Ken Jeong A Leslie Chow

John Goodman As Marshall

Mike Epps As Black Doug

I sat in the back of the large limo really scared and really frightened to say anything cause of the fact that beside me were to very large also in the front was Marshall the guys who had grabbed me away fro my dad. I was scared at where they were taking me and what they had planned to do with me. I had never been kidnapped before i had seen it in movies and sometimes the things that got done to people wasn't pretty. Suddenly the car came to a stop and i was roughly pulled out of the car by my arm and dragged up to a rather big opened the gates and two big Rottweilers came up to me and stared barking and biting my ankles.

Marshall" HEEL HEEL"

I was roughly pulled inside the house the house and out onto a patio area where there was a pool and there stood another which i recognised to be black Doug who got mixed up in the guys first adventure with my dad when i was only eleven.

Black Doug " Hey i knew you, you that other doug's daughter the one that made the mix up happen in the first place "

Charlie" Me i was only eleven"

Suddenly Marshall shoots his gun making us both jump.

Marshall " I DON'T BLOODEY CARE WHOSE FAULT IT WAS "

Marshall " You are going to look after her "

Black Doug" Why"

Marshall" Cause I can kill, if you don't "

Marshall" Now

Charlie Billings do you know why you are here "

I looked at the rather tall intimidating guy standing over me.

Now i replied back it was barely a whisper.

Marshall " Its because Daddy and his idiot friends have got themselves into some deep shit and if they don' dig themselves out of it someone is going to pay. *points gun at her* I tried not to look at Marshall as he pointed the gun in my face.

Charlie " You mean you are going to kill me"

Marshall" Aww bless her isn't she sweet fellows" *all laugh*

Marshall leans down to grab Charlie's face pressing the gun to her cheek*

Marshall" As long as your daddy can follow instructions then you will come to know harm but then if he can't get us what we want then"

Marshall makes a loud banging noise making me jump and all the guys laugh at me.

Marshall" You are cute take her to get something to eat"

Charlie" i'm not hungry"

Marshall*shoves the gun to Charlie's chest*

You will eat whether you like it or not "

Black Doug*grabs Charlie and takes her*

Charlie" Where are you taking me "

Black Doug" To the kitchen" *Kitchen*

Black Doug" We haven't got much in the way of food"

I glanced at black Doug he is just scared cause he is knows that Marshall could shoot at any minute.

Black Doug" Here have this " *he slides me a banana*

I look at it for a few minutes before black Doug Speaks again*

Black Doug" What "

Charlie" A banana"

Black Doug" Its food isn't it "

I take the banana and start to peel it "

*Evening* *With Doug,Stu,Phil, Alan and Chow*

Doug" So whats the plan"

Chow" We are going to break into my house "

Phil" Your old house "

Chow" Chow had many houses in many countries but then Chow went to jail and then they got sold to the highest bidder"

Stu" So we are going to break into your house and get back the gold you stole from Marshall "

Chow" Yes "

Doug" And where exactly is this gold hidden"

Chow" I hid it in the last place any one would look *shows the wall where it is hidden*

Doug" So we just have to get this gold and then we get Charlie"

Chow" Yeah no shit"

Alan" So correct me if i'm wrong here bu we are breaking into your old house right i mean this is just a model *steps back and sets the chicken loose*

Chow" Alan "

They all run round and try to catch the chickens and Chow starts shooting them.

Stu" Are you fucking kidding me "

Doug" What is wrong with you "

Chow laughing like a maniac and then starts pushing a pillowcase over a chicken*

Alan " Why are those chicken so angry" Chow"

All i feed them is cocoine and chicken"

That night Doug had a nightmare as he shifted in his bed asleep

Marshall" Listen to this they have been writing to each other "

Alan" Those are private "

Marshall" Dear Leslie how is it in there "

Chow" Alan we should meet up after i get out "

Marshall" Look letter after letter about nothing my bloodey gold"*pushes Alan over*

Phil" Leave him alone"

Marshall" Listen to me "*points gun at Alan*tell me where is Chow"

Alan" I don't know "

Stu" Alan if you know were Chow is just tell him"

Alan" I don't know where he is i swear i haven't spoke to him in days "

Marshall *pushes Alan* All right we will do things the hard way* *grabs Charlie*

Doug*shouts* NO"

Marshall"Get me my money boys and you might see her again"

Part two hope you like comments welcome x


	3. What they thought was Chow house

Charlie J As Charlie Billings

Justin Bartha As

Doug Billings

Bradley Cooper As As Phil Wenneck

Ed Helms As Stu Price

Ken Jeong A Leslie Chow

John Goodman As Marshall

Mike Epps As Black Doug T

hey guys pulled up at the house that Chow had said was his house.

Chow" Stu do you have that serum to kill the dogs "

Stu" I'm not going to kill the dogs chow this will just knock them out "

Doug*raises a eyebrow at Stu*

Chow" Sorry look is the pussy *drives up to the gate*

Stu*gets out and chucks the meat*

They walk past the dogs and Chow pulls their collars off.

Doug" What are you doing "

Chow" You will see"

He walks off and the guys run after him.

Chow opens the door with dog collars and announcing that they are in.

Alan" Wow"

Chow" Right who is coming inside "

Alan" I'll do it "

Stu" Alan look you are just too fat "

Alan" Okay i guess your right "

Chow and Stu put on the dog collars and crawl through the doggie door.

Chow" Hey don't kick me "

Stu about to get up when Chow says no don't get up you will trigger the alarms. So they end up crawling on the floor like dogs and Chow finds a dog food bowl and starts eating the kibble.

Stu" Eww Chow cut it out "

Meanwhile outside Alan was trying to talk to Doug and Phil who were clearly not listening.

Doug's mind was else where thinking about his daughter and Phil was waiting for Stu.

Alan" That is a nice shirt Phil'

Phil oblivious to Alan's to rambling suddenly looked at him and then looked back at the door again and then heard Alan speak again.

Phil" What did you say"

Alan" I said i liked your shirt"

Phil" I'll get you one "

Back inside Stu was shouting at Chow * You are still holding the one i left you with right ?" Chow" Yes" Stu" Okay one,two,three, *cuts red wire*

They make their way outside and let the others in.

Chow" That was easy"

Stu" It wasn't " *looks at others*

Chow walks in and starts trashing the place.

Chow" Crazy bitches walking around my house living my life i mean who do they think they are"

Doug" He is crazy this guy"

They approached the basement and opened the door. I hid it in this wall *picks up a sledgehammer but it doesn't even make a dent*

Phil" Would you like me to do it "

Chow" Yeah if you want "*back off*

Phil starts hitting the wall proper hard until wall falls down

Chow" There it is"

They all pass the gold to each other and Chow is at the top.

Chow " Is that it ?"

Phil" Yeah" Chow laugh and shuts the door, making all of the boys come running and Phil starting shouting for runs with the gold tripping the alarms and stealing Phil's mini van. The police arrive within the hour and take Phil,Doug,Stu and Alan to the station.

Officer*looking through files* None of this checks out*

Doug" We were tricked this Chow guy is a nutcase he stole gold from this Marshall Guy and now he has my daughter "

Officer " Look buddy i don't know what your going on about but you need to calm down"

Phil" Are you going to let us go "

Officer" Wait here "

Alan" Why would Leslie do this he is our friend "

Doug" Shut up Alan for god sake wake up he isn't our friend otherwise he wouldn't have done this "

Alan" Well you are no friend of mine either "

The officer comes back and says there is a car waiting for them.

Phil" What " Outside the boys see a large limo.

Phil" Excuse me who is this "

Man" Get in " All of them pile in.

Doug" Excuse me sir where are we going "

They pulled up ate the house they had left earlier.

Phil" What the" The men lead them through the hallway and out onto the pool area and the Doug sees Charlie.

Charlie" DAD" *being held by Black Doug*

Doug" Charlie "

Doug looked at his daughter she looked okay but he could see a slight bruise on her left cheek.

Marshall" You made it "

Phil" i don't understand "

Marshall " This house wasn't one of Chow's old houses you broke into my house and stole the other half of the gold and let him get away with it "

The guys sigh and put their hands over their faces.

Marshall " Now i don't like it when my property gets stolen so someone is going to pay *points gun at Charlie and Black Doug*

Doug*shouts* NO* Marshall shoots hitting black Doug who falls in the pool*

Charlie*shaken up and his grabbed by Marshall*

Charlie" Dad "

Marshall" You don't have long get me my gold or this beauty gets it*running the gun down her cheek*

To be continued...

Comments welcome hope you liked. Sorry about the text on chapter 1 i'm still working this out x


End file.
